


脐带

by Virapamil



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: 世界是一个巨大的子宫，而他终于开始同这个母体产生了关联。
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没有科学依据的男性怀孕堕胎设定/攻方站街设定

雪白清晨时回家，月冈正坐在店门口修剪花枝。“早上好啊，东先生。”他这样说着，把一支剪去了刺的玫瑰放进花筒。“早上好，紬。”雪白站在满地狼藉的外侧轻轻说，“今天也帮我选两支吧。”  
“上一次的花开得还好吗？”  
“很好看。”  
“东先生可以把花倒过来晾着，做成干花就能多留些日子了。”月冈思考了片刻，从靠近店门的筒里拎出一束绣球，“那么，这个可以吗？”  
雪白微笑着点点头，从包里数出两张钞票递出去，接过花。花店的边上是依附公寓外侧的铁架楼梯，雪白仿佛漂浮般地转过身，往楼梯踏上两步，忽然又听到身后月冈在喊他：  
“哎，东先生，你的零钱……？”  
他回头：“那个，没关系，”他顿了顿说，“你先留下吧，总归还会来买的。”说着又继续向上飘荡。  
房间里一片昏暗，窗帘紧闭着。他把绣球花搁在桌上，伸手去开窗。总算有光透进来了，穿过屋内飘飞的白色粉尘落在桌上。玻璃花瓶被照亮，白晃晃的光晃了他的眼睛，仔细看过去，才发现几天前的粉玫瑰已经凋零了：也许是许久没有换水的缘故。  
他叹一口气，转身进了卫生间。  
精液大多已经干了，斑驳地贴在穴口，他却仍能感觉到里面是黏腻的一团。这些东西于他是一瞬温暖快乐的副产物，过后禁不得回想，也无甚可想，想多了，连那一丁点温暖快乐也成了谎言。他把衣服统统塞进洗衣机里，打开浴室的花洒，取下来对着后穴冲洗。温暖的水流溢进他的身体，他却错觉是水流在包裹自己。精液被稀释、化开，他把手指伸到里面去，一点一点，和着水流，把留在深处的精液抠挖出来。阴茎生理性的抬了头，他却没有多余的手来顾它，只能将清理的手指向更深的地方探去。那感觉不是性欲，应当是模糊的困意，因此高潮似乎是到不了的。手指温温吞吞地摩擦，把更多的水带进去。神志在这里沦陷了，暖流顺着双腿填满了脚趾，又顺着躯体要填满他的脑子。连他自己也不知道发生了什么，他觉得很累，快要精疲力尽。回过神来时，手背上添了新的精液，他才是意识到原来那是他自己射出来的。  
清洗身体花了半个小时，紧接着又洗了头发。他的洗浴用品都是香气浓烈的类型，好把身上每一寸有关别人的气味都清洗掉。出来时天似乎阴了，有云盖住日头。他本想再睡一觉，走过时却又看到了桌上的花，与它对视几秒，叹了口气，从厨房里寻来了剪刀。  
枯掉的玫瑰被丢进垃圾桶，花瓶腾出来，换了新水，插上了绣球花。而后他又晾了衣服，铺了床。手机传来通知，他躺在床上给对方回消息：明晚？好的，地址呢，好的，价格没变，剩下的可以面谈。  
他放下手机，忽然感到一阵怅然袭来。今夜他须得一个人睡。往日独自一人入睡时总会梦魇，虽然说有人陪着也不能完全幸免，但至少午夜惊醒时，能感觉身旁活人的气息。  
当雪白清醒过来时，已经是下午4点。也许是累极了，全然没有关于梦境的意识。胃里有烧灼的感觉，他慢慢地从床铺里爬起来，换掉睡衣，梳好头发，准备出门吃饭。屋外的走廊上可以看见月冈的花店。月冈正站在店门口装饰花篮，似乎是慰问演员的祝花。早晨的一地残枝已经打扫干净了，只有脚边剩，大约是新剪的。不知为何，雪白没有动，没有下楼去，只是静静地看他。胃里烧灼的感觉减弱了，仿佛渐渐在向下转移，坠到小腹里去。也分不清是饥饿还是别的什么。  
远处有两声火车的汽笛声，月冈下意识地抬头看看，余光里瞥到站在走廊上的月冈，“东先生。”他笑了，手里还拿着花，另一只手举着剪刀朝他挥了挥，“要出门吗？”  
雪白答道：“是啊，正准备去吃些东西。”  
“真早啊。”  
“毕竟饿了也没什么办法。”  
“东先生没吃午饭吗？”  
“因为睡过去了。”  
“吃饭还是得规律些好。”  
雪白觉得这样隔着一层楼喊话的场面有些好笑。“你等我下去。”他说着收回探到栏杆外的身体。等他走到店铺门口，月冈拿着一盘彩色丝带从店里出来。  
“紬做的真好啊。”他指那个花篮。  
“要是花材充足能做更好些，不过这是朋友很着急订的，等下就要送去茶屋町。听说今晚是千秋乐。”月冈裁开一段丝带，利索地打一个蝴蝶结，“东先生平时会去看演出吗？戏剧音乐剧什么的。”  
“陪客人去过两次。”  
“我也陪朋友去看过，觉得还挺有意思。后来才知道，原来真的有人会买下某个剧目每场演出的票，还从东京追到大阪名古屋之类的。真是不可思议。”月冈说着，忽然回过神来似的，“啊，我光顾着自说自话，东先生还饿着吧？”  
“没关系，我正打算晚一点再吃。况且你刚刚不是才说，要吃得规律一些吗。”  
“嗳……”月冈面露难色，“我也不是这个意思……”  
“开玩笑的。”雪白笑道，“你先忙吧，不打扰你了。”说完便离开了。  
转过一条街，有一家便利店，再走两步，是一间经营大阪烧的店铺。雪白站在店门口，忽然感觉腹内刚刚被对话消解下去的烧灼感，此时又泛了上来。说不上饥饿了，他也分不清那是不是饥饿。进食的欲望和抵触感互相矛盾。即使临近傍晚，太阳仍然直白地烧着他的半张脸。他踌躇着走掉了。再走一条街，有一个小小的街心公园。自动贩卖机里摆着花花绿绿的饮料。他从口袋里翻出硬币，买了一罐看上去很甜的。几个小孩子在公园的沙地中间玩耍，旁边用轮胎和麻绳捆绑的秋千空着。他走过去坐下，打开饮料喝了一口。糖分流进食管，身体才终于获得了片刻安宁。  
孩子们在玩着鬼抓人的游戏。大部分围坐在一起，唱着歌，蒙着眼睛。仅有的一个孩子拿一根树枝在外侧绕圈，悄悄丢在一个人的背后。歌声忽然停了，大家回头看，结果原来丢树枝的孩子站在了被选中者正对面，趁他反应过来，站起来奔跑的几秒钟，迅速地补进那空档里去了。  
雪白想，原来孩童时期做过的游戏，总在鼓励人说谎。说谎者常胜不败，于是最终长成撒谎成性的大人。如此周而复始。  
饮料喝完了，终于有一个并不会使用计谋的孩子被抓住，被惩罚在人群中间模仿狗叫。雪白站起来，眼前忽然一黑，他踉跄站住。甜腻的糖精香气从喉咙里往外冒，他感到一阵恶心，又强迫自己压下去。  
走到楼下，祝花已经被拉走，店门口被打扫干净了，月冈正坐在店里通电话。看到自己他挥了挥手。雪白远远地冲他点点头。  
一进家门，便利店里买来的东西便被他丢在桌上，人则立刻跑到卫生间去吐。实际上吐出来的只有水。胃液顺着喉咙一路烧上来，让人头晕目眩。雪白吐得累了，跪在马桶边上喘了半天才起来，把脸洗干净，走到桌边，从袋子里拿出瓶装水，啤酒，梅酒，牛奶，连包的泡面，还有压在最下面的验孕棒。  
当天晚上，雪白做了一个梦。梦中他见到有人在海滩上交媾，身体相覆，面容却看不清楚。不知为何，他总觉得其中一人应当是月冈，耳边咿咿呀呀地响着白日里孩童们游戏的儿歌，声音随风飘来，源头无法追溯。是谁呢，是谁在唱歌？他仍然远远地看着。海浪拍打在交合的两个人身上，把他们盖住，又很快褪去。他们像礁石，像蚌。和月冈做爱的人是谁呢？他想不到，总归不可能是自己。  
“紬……”  
他听见自己的声音，很轻微的一声，于是意识到是自己在做梦。凌晨三点，桌上放着喝了一半的酒。他想起自己是借助酒精才睡着的。手机上有在他睡着后发来的消息。手术安排在四天以后，他松一口气，打开备忘录写到，记得推掉过后几天的行程。到这时候，他才忽然又想起刚刚的梦，想到看不清面目的月冈，一瞬间感到了困惑和愧疚。这种情绪持续了十几分钟，变成了想睡却又不敢做梦。他把自己埋进被子里，摸过手机检查日程，看到晚上的预约对象，于是强迫自己闭上眼睛去浮想，结果是，他发现自己竟记不起对方的脸。  
迷迷糊糊地挨到天亮，雪白决定起床，到银行去取一笔钱。推开家门时他隐秘地期待着月冈的早安，然而从走廊上看下去却看不见人，只有一地花枝。他走到楼下，看到店门紧锁，挂着休息中的牌子，脚步顿了一下，却也没多停留。一个小时后他回来，店门开了，月冈正在门口清理。远远的他看到雪白，朝他招了招手。“早上好，东先生。”  
“早上好。虽然已经不早了，今天开门很晚啊。”雪白知道他应当是中途出去了，却故意同他装傻，“睡了懒觉吗？”  
“诶？没有，”月冈笑道，“刚刚是替客人送花去了。”  
“还要亲自跑腿啊。”  
“这也没办法，先前帮忙的朋友最近回老家去了。等过了这阵子就好了。”  
雪白看着他，在原地站了一会儿，“对了，紬，”他忽然说，“再帮我拿两支花吧。”  
“好啊，东先生是要送人吗？”  
“不……是昨天说的干花，我想回去试一试。”  
“啊，是这样……你等一下。”月冈搁下扫帚，跑进店里，拎出几枝花，用报纸包好，出来递到他手上，“我选了些玫瑰和情人草，”他指了指报纸里面，“这一朵是山茶，平时很少进，但我觉得很好看，所以也拿了一枝。”雪白抱着花，一只手从口袋里摸出钱包，月冈见状赶忙摆摆手说：“不用了。”  
雪白一愣：“送给我？”  
“昨天不是多给了钱么。”  
“啊……”他的思绪好像中断了片刻，垂着头，但很快又抬起来，冲月冈笑笑，“是有这么回事，我差点给忘了。”看着如往常镇定，实际心里已经生出了逃跑的念头。他很快地同月冈道别，仓促地抱着花上楼。关上房门的那一刻，他低头看了看手里的花，忽然记不清自己昨天究竟多付了多少。原来有这么多？他拆开报纸，把花一枝枝拣出来。玫瑰上的刺，每一枝都被修剪得很好，摸上去只有圆钝的截面。不知为何，他忽然感到脱力，疲倦潮水一样漫过他的头顶。但花不能就这样放着不管。好在花瓶还有空档，于是他抱着花走到桌前，把它们一枝枝地填到瓶子里去。


	2. Chapter 2

雪白出门时看到花店的门开着，看店的是一个陌生女性。他觉得奇怪，于是在门口愣了一会儿。女人也瞧见他，不大熟练地招呼他进店看看。  
“今天紬不在吗？”  
“诶，您说紬先生，他出去送订单了。”  
雪白了然，心想似乎前几天听他说起过，店里人手不足的事。  
“您找他有事吗？”  
“不，没什么，只是平日路过会打个招呼，今天没见到他，有些好奇罢了。”  
月冈的朋友似乎很多，单是雪白听说过的，见到过的，就有许多个了。的确，虽然他常常独自一人看顾这家店面，但在他身上确实看不见所谓孤独的气息。而自己是不同的，雪白想，“朋友”于他而言，是依靠情债和把柄索取便利的代号。  
至于月冈，也许并不在此之列，只不过暂时没有别的名词可以指代。  
他告别花店，独自一人到医院去，预约的医生还在忙，护士在接待台登记他的姓名，叫他先去缴费。走廊里零星坐着一些人，多半是结伴来的。他领了单子，向护士问过缴费的地方，独自一人找过去。  
大厅里弥漫着一股来苏水的味道，从地面上升，而阳光透过玻璃屋顶，加速了水汽蒸腾。他听到有小孩大哭的声音，夹杂在鼎沸的人声里。光线，声音与味道，罗织成一张巨大的网。雪白在这网中穿行，干呕的欲望又泛了上来，他一路都没有什么好脸色，见到旁人却还是习惯性地微笑。钱交过去，换来收据明细，护士又叫他拿着单子去抽血。“早上吃过饭吗？”他摇摇头。走过大厅的时候他刻意避开亮处，好像这样就可以缓解胃里翻腾的感觉。他盯着血从自己身体里抽出来，竟觉得没有什么实感。终于他见到医生，两个人客套地寒暄了两句。“等会儿还有一台，给你排到了下午，行吗？”医生头上的手术帽还没摘掉，“不好意思，雪白，得委屈你还得再饿几小时。”他摇摇头：“没关系，左右也吃不下去。”  
他一个人在走廊里安静地坐着。中午的时间流逝得很慢，几个护士在登记台小声地聊天，声音远远飘过来。雪白感到困倦，又不敢睡着，垂着头，手里警惕着自己的包。聊天声忽然变大了，他听到熟悉的一个声音。“玲子小姐是吗？”他抬起头，一个年轻人递给护士一捧鲜花。“给您的花，祝您生日快乐。”更多人围了上来，护士，医生，捧着花的女人满面幸福的笑容。送花的年轻人从人群里抽身，转过身时，雪白与他对上了视线。  
“诶，东先生……”  
雪白觉得自己应该是睡着了，不然怎么会这么巧？月冈从喧闹处向他走过来，眼神很惊奇的。“你怎么在这里啊？”  
他下意识地站起来，紧接着眼前忽然漆黑，耳边嗡鸣四起，身体失重似的像后倒去。恍惚间他感觉自己被人拉了一把。月冈的手心很热，此时它整个覆盖在自己冰凉的胳膊上，滚烫得像一滩蜡。“没事，没事……”眼前的黑色在一阵剧烈的头晕后迅速褪去。他坐在凳子上，朝月冈摆摆手，声音越发地轻，“可能有点低血糖吧。”  
“要不要喝水？”月冈朝四周望了望，“那边有自动贩售机。”  
“不用。”雪白面色惨白，却仍朝他笑笑，空出一只手，把装着缴费单的袋子往自己身后藏藏，“暂时不用，没关系，紬，我自己有数的。”  
月冈没有坚持。  
“东先生是一个人来的吗？”  
“嗯。”雪白点点头，他看得出月冈现下满面皆是诚恳的忧虑，是发自内心想为自己做些什么，却不知能做什么。  
“接下来还要去送花吗？”  
“暂时不用……已经中午了，原本是打算直接回去。”  
“那就回去吧。”  
月冈一愣，瞪大了眼睛看他，“可是，”他皱了皱眉头，“一个人真的没关系吗？”  
“当然了。”雪白知道，此刻自己说出这样的话，实在是一点说服力也没有。可是如此回答几乎成了一种条件反射，是下意识的。他朝月冈微笑，脑中的噪音一直在，月冈温暖的手掌仍盖着他的胳膊，只是滚烫的感觉没有刚刚强烈了。他轻轻往回抽了抽手臂，于是轻易地便被放开。巴掌大的一块地方立刻又觉得冷。  
“东先生……”大约过了两秒，月冈忽然开口，“刚刚差点就晕倒了吧。”  
“我说了，是低血糖。”  
“又没吃饭吗？”  
“……对。”  
“为什么不吃？”  
“那是因为……”  
远远的，雪白忽然听到一声响动，原本应当是很大的一声吧，只不过实在是太远了，他只听到一声“喀嗒”的回音。像树枝掉落到地上，他忽然意识到世界的安静。  
“雪白东先生？”  
护士的喊声打断了他们的对话。  
“是，我在。”  
“啊啊，您在啊，太好了。”她跑过来，“森岛医生让我来问您……”  
“是要推迟吗？”  
“不，是上一台提前完成了，现在就可以过去。”  
“好，我知道了，谢谢你。”  
雪白扶着椅子站了起来，这一次他没有头晕。“你看，确实是可以不用担心我的。”他面色苍白地朝月冈笑笑，而后随着护士到走廊深处去，并没有回头再看。  
躺在手术台上，他感到一阵前所未有的平静。一个生命将要从这具畸形的身体里剥离出去，像从他同样畸形的生活里剜去一颗肿瘤。他的目光所及是一片绿色的布，麻药阻隔了疼痛，因此一切都显得不够真实。护士对他说，没关系，你可以睡一觉。他却想，自己眼下难道不是在做梦？也许从见到月冈时，自己就已经在梦中了。  
渐渐地，他发觉自己躺在海滩上。冰凉的海水。海浪自下而上，涌进他的下体，在那里面翻滚着，撕扯着。他一动不动，感到像在与大海交媾。四下无人，却模模糊糊地能听见婴儿的哭声。终于，他挣扎着坐起来。那些海水从他的身体里流淌出去了，他看见海浪里漂浮着一只胎盘。  
雪白东惊醒了。  
他躺在观察室里，手上还挂着吊瓶。似乎没有刚才那样饿了，也许是输入了葡萄糖的缘故。只是胃仍空辘辘地烧着。  
门忽然打开，护士进来替他拔针。“那个先前和我说话年轻人回去了吗？”他撑着身体坐起来。  
“已经回去了。”护士说，“不过他在走廊里坐了好一会儿。”  
“那……他有没有问我的事？”  
护士摇了摇头。雪白松了一口气，却又不知为何觉得有些失望。月冈不问是合理的，自己原没有告诉他的打算，这样可以免去很多麻烦，可他应当问一问才对，他应当是这样的人，会本能地、天然地向周围散发出光和热。  
“我现在可以走了吗？”护士走到门口时雪白叫住她。  
“啊，只要您休息够了就可以。”  
“谢谢，也替我向森岛医生致谢。”  
“您客气了。”  
雪白撑着身体下床。门迟迟没有关上。护士惊讶的声音响起，他抬头，却发现月冈站在门口，同样惊讶地看着自己。  
“不是回去了吗，怎么又回来。”  
“没有回去。”月冈说，“只是不知道什么时候会结束，所以想着去买些吃的。”说着他把手里的袋子递出去。雪白接过袋子，朝里看了一眼，里面有还热着的面包和一块鲷鱼烧。他心下一时触动，竟不知道该作何反应。  
“东先生做完手术应当很饿吧。”  
雪白忽然觉得，原来是他对月冈的想象太过浅薄，怎么能把炉火看作是萤光？  
“……在这里吃会被护士骂的。”半晌，他看着月冈笑了起来，“走吧，我们到走廊上去吃。”

回去时雪白搭了月冈的车。也许是常年运送鲜花，车里残留了一股很自然的花香。  
“这个也考虑到了吗？”有一些东西垫腹，雪白精神比刚刚好很多，“我说载我回去的事。”  
“嗯。”月冈不好意思地笑笑，“我是觉得，东先生一个人去医院，要是还得一个人走回去，好像就太可怜了。”  
“我可以打车的。”  
“……也不是这个意思。”  
“我知道，开玩笑的。你帮到我很多。”雪白笑着看向窗外，“不过，我确实是习惯了一个人做很多事。”  
“东先生讨厌其他人陪着吗？”  
“不讨厌啊，”他回答很快，不假思索，“不如说，我其实很喜欢和别人呆在一起……只是没办法而已。”  
月冈看了看他。  
“为什么今天说谎了。”  
“有吗？”  
“说一个人也没关系。”  
“啊……那不算说谎，那个时候确实是没关系。”  
“东先生……你其实可以，多信任我一些。”  
车子在红灯面前停住。月冈转过头，那个眼神雪白觉得似成相识，就在几个小时前的医院走廊上，诚恳的，苦恼的眼神。  
“虽然我可能没有资格……我也不知道自己对东先生来说是什么……但我心里是把你当作朋友的。  
“我很困惑，东先生究竟是怎样的人呢？好像距离我很遥远，在我无法触及的世界里，经历着我不能想象的事情……总是看上去很疲累，却又很坚强的样子。每次我把鲜花交到你手中，都希望，这些花可以帮助到你。但除此之外，好像也没有更好的办法……”  
“紬……”雪白叹一口气。  
“……对不起，我太语无伦次了。”  
雪白摇摇头，眼中是温柔的笑意：“紬果然是一个，非常温柔的人。”  
绿灯亮了。  
车里一阵沉默，雪白胳膊抵着窗子，柔顺的头发反射了夕阳，显出温暖的光泽。  
“紬，你说把我当作朋友，对吧。”  
“啊，是……”雪白的声音突然，月冈一怔，立刻又非常笃定地点了点头，“是的。”  
“能帮我保守一个秘密吗？”他说，“关于我……今天去医院的事。有一些话，我很想有人能说一说。”  
“是，我不会说出去。”  
“我今天，流掉了一个孩子。”


End file.
